U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,721 B1 has disclosed such a visualization system. Described therein is a surgical microscope which has a microscope unit which is held on a stand and which contains optical assemblies for observing a surgical region under magnification with an optical observation beam path. The visualization system has an endoscopic examination device, which may be embodied as a video endoscope, which can be connected to the surgical microscope by way of electrical contacts formed in the microscope unit.
United States patent application publication 2005/0020876 A1 discloses a visualization system with a surgical microscope which has a microscope unit, in which endoscopic image data can be displayed. For the purposes of acquiring the endoscopic image data, there is an endoscope received at a stand device in this visualization system. The position of the endoscope relative to the microscope can be referenced at the stand. This enables visualization of endoscope images in the observation image of the operating system with the correct location and position.